doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Claudio Brook
México |estado = Fallecido }} Claudio Brook Marnat (28 de agosto de 1927 - 18 de octubre de 1995) fue un actor mexicano que trabajó en cine, teatro y televisión. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México y de joven fue trabajador en la embajada del Reino Unido, además fue futbolista en el Club de Fútbol Atlante. Ingresó en el mundo del espectáculo como actor de doblaje. Posteriormente en teatro, realizó la puesta en escena, El hombre de La Mancha, y en televisión realizó telenovelas como: La pasión de Isabela (1984), El camino secreto (1986) y Teresa (1989). En cine trabajó con Luis Buñuel en la cinta Simón del desierto (1965). Personificó a Gabriel Lima en El castillo de la pureza, representó a Jesucristo en Jesús, nuestro Señor (1969) de Miguel Zacarías y dio vida a Dieter de la Guardia en Cronos (1992). Desde alrededor de 1984 a 1992 fue la voz oficial que realizó la narración de la publicidad de la gama de automóviles y camiones Chrysler y Dodge de México para la televisión nacional popularizando la frase "Valor Chrysler", "Ingeniería Chrysler" y "Calidad Dodge". Su último trabajo fue en el vídeo experimental Utopía 7 (1995). Murió a causa de un cáncer en el estómago el 18 de octubre de 1995, a la edad de 68 años. Doblaje Series de TV Broderick Crawford *Capitán Dan Mathews en Patrulla de caminos *John King en El rey de los diamantes Otros *Señor Roarke (Ricardo Montalban, primera voz) en La Isla de la Fantasia *Rob Petrie (Dick Van Dyke) en El show de Dick Van Dyke *Jack "Legs" Diamond (Steven Hill), Loren Hall (John McIntire), y anunciador (algunos captiulos) en Los Intocables *Jim Anderson (Robert Young) en Papá lo sabe todo *Villanos diversas en Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin Peliculas *Papa Julio VI (Rex Harrison) en La Agonía y el Extasis *Simon Pedro (Michael Rennie) en El Manto Sagrado Filmografía como actor Cine * El último rebelde (1958) * Los hijos del divorcio (1958) * El derecho a la vida (1959) * Las señoritas Vivanco (1959) * Vagabundo y millonario (1959)- Sr. Procurador * Neutrón el enmascarado negro (1960) - Profesor Walker * El gran pillo (1960) - Secuestrador * El último mexicano (1960) * The Young One (1960) * Yo sabía demasiado (1960) * Las cosas prohibidas (1961) * El ángel exterminador (1962) * Gerónimo (1962) * El Santo en el museo de cera (1963) - Dr. Karol * Cuando los hijos se pierden (1963) * Entrega inmediata (1963) - Sr. Alex * La mano que aprieta (1964) - Profesor Davenport * Guadalajara en verano (1964) * Simón del desierto (1964) * Un hombre peligroso (1965) * The Glory Guys (1965) * Viva María! (1965) * Du rififi a Paname (1966) * La Grande Vadrouille (1966) * Troppo per vivere... poco per morire (1967) * La Blonde de Pékin (1967) * Coplan sauve sa peau (1968) * La Via Lactea (La Voiee Lactee) (1969) * Frau wirtin hat auch eine Nichte (1969) * La femme ecarlate (1969) * Jesús, nuestro Señor (1969) - Jesús * El jardín de la tía Isabel (1971) * Triángulo (1971) * The Assasination of Trotsky (1972) * El castillo de la pureza (1972) - Gabriel Lima * Jory (1973) * El muro del silencio (1973) * Interval (1973) * Cinco mil dólares de recompensa (1973) * The Mansion of Madness (1973) * La quema de Judas (1974) * El santo oficio (1974) * La bestia acorralada (1974) * Crónica de un subversivo latinoamericano (1975) * Alucarda, la hija de las tinieblas (1976) - Dr. Oschek * The Devil's Rain (1975) * El mar (1976) * Foxtrot (1976) * The Return of A Man Called Horse (1976) * El pez que fuma (1977) * Flores de papel (1977) * Las abejas (1978) * Only once in A Lifetime (1979) * Matar por matar (1979) * Eagle's Wing (1979) * Pedro Páramo (1981) * Complot Petróleo: La cabeza de la hidra (1981) * Max dominio (1981) * Memoriales perdidos (1985) * De veras me atrapaste (1985) * Murieron a la mitad del río (1986) * La vida de nuestro Señor Jesucristo (1986) - Jesucristo * Frida, naturaleza viva (1986) * Esperanza (1988) * Licence to Kill (1989) * Romero (1989) * Revenge (1990) * Death and The Compass (1992) * Cronos (1992) * Bartolomé de las Casas (1992) * Miroslava (1993) * Se equivocó la cigüeña (1993) * Perdóname todo (1995) * Una papa sin catsup (1995) * Utopía 7 (1995) Televisión *''Captain Grief'' (1960) *''Vida robada'' (1961) *''Un grito en la oscuridad'' (1965) *''Viviana'' (1978) *''Sandra y Paulina'' (1980) *''El árabe'' (1980) *''La pasión de Isabela'' (1983) *''Juana Iris'' (1985) *''El camino secreto'' (1986) *''Senda de gloria'' (1987) *''Teresa'' (1988) *''Balada por un amor'' (1990) *''One Man's War'' (1991) *''Las secretas intenciones'' (1993) *''Valentina'' (1993) *''El vuelo del águila'' (1994) *''Retrato de familia'' (1995) *''María José'' (1995) *Datos del libro de Salvador Najar."El Doblaje de Voz" *Datos de wikipedia en inglés**. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos